The candle that never blows out
by bookfanatic101
Summary: Evie has done what she needed to do and now a few months after she is surprised with a question? Epilogue for Evie and Lend.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey sorry for any spelling mistakes or punctuation I just sort of typed and posted. Anyways I really wanted to right an epilogue for the Paranormalcy series so yep here ya go.**

Two months after the portal was closed I was home alone. Lend had a study group and David was on a date with Raquel….weird. It was a quiet night I was watching Easton Heights on the living room couch of David's house. (No way was I living above that diner anymore.) It was so exciting right as Chelsea and Derek where about to kiss the lights went out. I was completely calm…..ok maybe I was clutching Tasey for dear life but still. I slowly rose from the couch and walked around "David? Lend? …..Jack?" Now I was scared. I was about to turn and run to the safety of my room upstairs when I saw a small flickering coming from outside the front door. I decided to follow it. What could go wrong? Well everything could go wrong but lets face it I attract trouble. So I went out the front door just as the light was turning around the bend of the path that led to the pond. I raced to catch up with it. I thought I saw a flicker of ….Glamour? Those only made my heart race more. I sped up. When I arrived at the pond there was a candle one single birthday candle sitting on top of a log. I approached it scared it would become some new kind of paranormal that hadn't gotten a chance to leave. I bent down very timidly and picked up the small pink candle in my fingers. Could this get any weirder? Probably. Best to keep my eyes peeled. I stood back up just as beautiful music sounded from all around me In every direction I could hear Soft piano and soothing violins coaxing me into a sway. Finally when I was getting relaxed a burst of flame came out of the trees and started a chain reaction of candles of every shape and color….of pinks. The flames danced together creating beautiful wisps and circles of dancing embers swaying in the soft breeze. All of the flames started to come into a circle right near the ponds edge when I looked up from the flames I saw him. Lend was standing there in his black haired hotty glamour staring at me with a huge smile on his face. "Lend?" Ok I was grinning to. How had he gotten there without me noticing? "Lend!" I carefully skipped around all of the candles finally making it to him I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him so hard he stepped back a few steps. When he pulled away we were both breathless. He laughed that simple laugh that makes my knees buckle. "Don't faint that would put a damper on my plans and as for the kissing we will have plenty of time for that later. For now though I have to tell you something very important." Now I was worried but also a little curious. "Evelyn." Whoa he never ever said my full name. He must have noticed my shock. "I mean Evie. I have known you for about a year and a half and I love you with all that I am every… Droplet of water." This made me smile and blush. He brushed away the strand of hair that had fallen into my eyes. That were now watering. "You have no idea how a=truly amazing and individual you are. I am breathless whenever you smile or laugh and Its all I can do not to kiss you every waking minute of everyday...I can't imaging not being with you forever and I don't want to waist anytime apart. Evie I want to love you and care for you never leave your side. I want to have children with you and watch them grow old I….I am yours Evie. I… will…um..Will me and you…there with that, Sorry." He was so nervous "Yes." He looked thrown off. So I clarified. "Yes I will marry you Lend." He smiled so big I thought he was going to stick like that…Not that that would be a bad thing but still. He picked me up and spun me around so fast I was winded. "Lend!" I choked out while laughing He stopped and set me down. "I don't want our first moment of being engaged to be you not your true self. I want you as you right now." He smiled and dropped his glamour. "There you are." I said while brushing some of his glossy hair away from his eyes. I kissed him with such passion and heart I felt so warm and content right there. I have no idea how long we kissed before a throughty cough came from behind me. I spun around so fast we both almost went into the pond. It was Jack. "Hey- oh! Don't let me interrupt..Oh wait that's exactly why I coughed." He stepped forward and held out something in a silver box with a big pink bow on top. Lend gasped. "Oh man! I must've forgotten it on the kitchen counter!" Jack laughed with a huge cheeky smile on his face. "See, Evie look your marrying a forgetful fool! " I bent down and Picked up a rock and threw it at him which he dodged. "Ok,ok I get it I'm going!" as he was leaving he turned around one last time and smiled while Yelling in a whimsical voice..While skipping in a circle "Congrats!" Me and lend yelled at the same time "Leave!" When Jack had finally left I was turned around to find lend on one knee holding out the silver sparkly box now open with a beautiful silver band with a nice sized diamond in the middle and four small pink gems on either side . It was "Perfect. Lend! You're amazing!" I held my left hand out to him. He gently pulled my hand to his lips and kissed each of my knuckles individually until he got to my ring finger. He slid the ring onto that one then pulled me into him not realizing we were so close to the pond. We both flopped into the cold water with a splash. I came up in his arms. I first checked my hand to make sure the ring was still there and didn't fall into the pond. Then I grabbed his hands and pulled us up to shore. We jumped out super fast. Let's just say that the water was anything but warm. I looked around only to see we had dowsed all of the candles from our fall except the small pink birthday candle. "Lend I'm sorry all of your hard work Its ruined." He laughed "Evie I don't care. All I care about is that you're here and I'm here. Hey see that candle the birthday one?" I nodded. "Well let's just say me and my dad found a way to make it stay lit…forever." I jumped up and down not only was I super excited but also bleeping freezing. "I ….Your so wonderful! And hey lets go inside. Before we get hypothermia." He nodded so fast. I turned to leave with his hand in mine only to be pulled up into his arms bridal style. "Lend.." He shushed me "Ah…No I have to get practice for when we are married!"

I was getting married…I couldn't believe it! Me! Getting married to the most amazing person I had ever met! I already knew the color sceem….PINK!


	2. Chapter 2

"Evie! Get your skinny butt over here now! I found it!This is it." Carley was screaming so loud I was a little embarrassed but it was still very kind of her to get so excited over my dress. When I got to her she was surrounded by white. Not just regular whit but the kind that makes your head hurt. "Isn't it perfect?" She mused. My vision was pulled to what she had in her hand and I tried not to show my face….It was horrible! A big poufy ball gown that had way to much layering and it had these long sleeves that were hooded at the ends…EEW. "Oh Carley…its….um….really nice?" her face fell. "You hate it don't you? I knew it! I'm sorry..I got so over excited I just forgot what you told me." She put on her mock Evie face and attempted to impersonate me. "Carley here are the rules I don't want to be a birthday cake on my wedding day. It's the wrong day for that. Think…Simple!." She popped the P in that word. We both went into a fit of giggles. After we calmed down we went through the racks together. Looking through dresses. We finally had like four in our hands and headed for the dressing room in the back of the bridal salon. "Hey Evie while you're trying that on I'm going to go find some veils." She skipped off. I was so thankful to have Carley. My last girl in my life. It would have been nice to have Lish here and andria. At least I hadn't lost Carley and Raquel was on her way. She was at a meeting. I went into the changing room and slipped on the first dress it was a mermaid style white off the shoulder one. It wasn't to BA-BAM! So I was cool with trying it on for Carleys sake. When I emerged from the dressing room Carley hadn't come back yet. "Carley?...Carle…." Oh bleep! I had found it. My dress it was on a mannequin right in front of the changing room. Fate. Carley came around the corner with a handful of veils in her hands. "Evie I love that one!...Evie? what are you staring at?..." She followed my vision to the dress. "Holy crap! Evie! It's wonderful!...Miss? Miss?" An employee came around the corner "Could you take that dress down for us?" The woman begrudgingly obeyed. When it was handed to me I almost cried. I walked into the changing room again and gently pulled the dress from the gods onto my body. The zipper slid right up. It fit like a glove. I walked out of the room and Raquel had arrived and was in a deep conversation about cake with Carley. I coughed. They turned and their eyes lit up and flooded with tears "Evelyn! It's wonderful! So you!" Raquel cheered and Carley just stood there crying her eyes out. I hadn't even seen myself in it yet. I turned around to the mirror. I gasped. The dress was a blush pink made from satin that was form fitting and cascaded down my body like a water fall and landed in a pool of shimmer at the train. The shoulders were not off the shoulder but very close to the edge of my shoulders and had tight long sleeves that shimmered with small gems down the arms, The neckline was a scoop that was not to low-cut but had a hint of cleavage which I praised because I needed it. And my favorite part was the back it was a backless dress the fabric started back at my waist. My whole back was showing. Lend would go insane! I burst into tears. They crowded around me and we hugged for who knows how long before the manager came over (she was so a vampire.) with a soft smile on her face. "Darling, you look like heaven in that dress. Made for you! I thought you might want the veil that matches it." She handed Raquel a soft white lace veil that went down below my waist. Raquel came and clipped it in. This only made me cry more. We had found my dress.

A few hours later we were headed home dress in hand. The dress fit me perfectly so we didn't need a fitting. I was so scared lend would find the dress before our wedding day.

We were in full pre-wedding swing. The big day was tomorrow. The venue for the wedding was next to the ever popular pond and we had this beautiful canopy of light pink flowers strung in a beautiful swirl design around the sides. We are having a small wedding. About 20 people. Everything was so busy I hadn't seen lend all week. I was going crazy! I ran over to David, who was laying out the walkway to the altar. "Hey, David, have you seen lend?" He looked up all red faced "Uh…He went looking for you I think. Check the house." I didn't even wait until he had finished I ran back to the house. "Lend!" I kept searching. I finally decided he wasn't in the house I turned around and was immediately pulled into the room I was standing next to. "What the bleep!" I turned around and Lend was smiling wide staring at me trying to hide a laugh. "Lend! Why didn't you answer when I called you?" I was a little irritated. A look of regret crossed his face. "Sorry, I wanted to surprise you. I missed you and I haven't …I just I needed to do this before tomorrow." I was about to ask what he wanted to do but was interrupted by him kissing me. This wasn't a normal kiss it was a (I'm going to marry you tomorrow so I don't care if someone sees me kissing you like this.) Lend had a way of saying everything in his kisses the way Raquel does when she sighs. His lips danced across my lips and down my chin to my neck. I was overcome with feelings..good feelings. I had to stop him before we did something that was meant for tomorrow night. I pulled away "Lend, Not yet." He blushed "Sorry Evie I just can't wait to call you my wife." I hugged him so hard he struggled to breathe. He was laughing. I started laughing to. I couldn't wait to call him my husband either.

I jumped out of bed super early or so I thought. I went downstairs to make breakfast and was run down and dragged by Raquel and Carley plus a few women from David's side including lends Aunt Tonia.

I was pushed back into my room and into the bathroom. They Carley started taking my clothes off while Raquel turned on the shower. "Wait!" They all stopped and looked at me like I was crazy. "What are you doing?" Carley spoke up "We forgot to wake you up we have an hour." I was frozen. Then they kept going. Once I was shampooed conditioned and shaved I was pulled over to the counter were they had set up hair and makeup stuff. There was four women around me all doing different things. Carley was doing my hair Raquel was doing my makeup and Lends Aunt Tonya was doing my nails. Once they were finished with that I was stripped again. Starting to get weirded out. Raquel brought in my dress followed by Carley with my veil. They helped me slip into the smooth dress and buttoned me up. They all stood back and smiled widely Raquel was sobbing. 'What what is it?" I asked then turned around to face the floor length mirror. I would not cry not now with all my makeup freshly done. Carley had done my hair in soft curls pulled up into a messy (beautiful messy.) Bun with small braids around it. I had bits of hair framing my face which Raquel has a strange talent for soft natural makeup with light pink blush and creamy pink lip gloss. My nails were French tips. My dress had no wrinkles and fell to the floor like a water fall. I was missing one thing. I turned around to find Carley holding up my veil ready to clip it in. I bent down while she gently clipped it right above my bun. Raquel slipped on some cream/pinky flats. I was ready. " Where's my bouquet?" Raquel answered "David has it ready downstairs waiting for you." David was walking me down the aisle…..This was really happening. I was marrying the man of my dreams today! I was led down the hall. Aunt Tonya was holding my train while Carley and Raquel held my hands. We went down the stairs to find David, as promised waiting for me bouquet in hand. He turned and gasped. "Evie, You look very elegant." He was such a dad! I blushed. He handed me my bouquet. All the women headed down to get seated. We waited a few minutes before heading down. David spoke up "Evelyn, I am so happy and proud to have you in the family. You make my son happy. I just am so thankful to you being here." He had tears in his eyes. I stopped and hugged him. "Thank you David. You're a father to me." After another hug we finally approached the pond. We stopped near the trees so nobody would see us. After Carley, Raquel and a few other women went down the aisle it was our turn. My heart did a back flip. I must've been squeezing David's hand to tight because he grunted in pain. I lessened my grip "Sorry." I whispered. My music started playing. I chose my heart will go on from Celine Dion. We headed to the end o the walkway to start. I took a step forward. We were able to be seen now. I looked to the end of the aisle for Lend but couldn't find him. I panicked and nudged David. He whispered. "_LOOK_ for lend." I understood I looked closer and there he was. Himself. No glamour. The tears started to fall. He was crying also he was smiling so big I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. When we arrived at the end of the aisle David kissed the top of my head and gave me to Lend. I took his hand and walked with him to the minister (Forest nymph) this made me giggle. Lend looked at me and I looked back at him. I zoned out the minister and just focused on lend. I soon herd a grunt which pulled my attention to the minister. "Do you Evelyn Green take Lend as your lawfully wedded husband?" I let out a choked sob "Forever." Was all I could asked the same to Lend. Lend didn't even look away he just smiled and nodded vigorously. This made everyone laugh. They had us put our rings on next I want expecting mine. It was a beautiful soft pink diamond on a plain silver band. I let out a gasp. Lend smiled. I slid lends silver band on his finger. What the minister said next pulled our attention away from each other for a moment. "I now pronounce you Husband and wife. Lend you may kiss your bride." He pulled me to him and kissed me so soft and sweet but passionate at the same time. When we pulled apart everyone was standing up cheering. We laughed and ran down the aisle holding our hands up in the air. We were finally married and I intend to do a lot of kissing very soon.


End file.
